Until We Meet Again
by LinaNamiStar
Summary: Sequel to Until She's Gone. Unlike the Prequel, this has 5 chapters instead of four. 1. The Guys. 2. Inuyasha and Kagome 3. Miroku and Sango 4. Kouga and Ayame 5. Sesshomaru and Rin. Here, we see the couples meet each other again. Again, these are one-shots of each relationship except for the first chapter. AU
1. Chapter 1

Until We Meet Again

**The Guys**

Four guys sat around the table. Beers laid in front of each other. Silence seemed to be the company among them until Miroku broke the silence. Like all the guys, his body is hunched over in a depressive state. Sadness was the one word to describe the scene.

"What happened to us? What happened to our lives?" Miroku asked quietly.

After the divorce, he was more lonely than he ever had been in his life. He ignored the calls from other women, and he actually ignored all women, except Sango, completely. He threw away his trophies of his affairs. He tried to spend time with his children, but it was unsuccessful. It was as if all the laughter and happiness had been sapped away from him and his children. Whenever Sango appeared to pick up their children, he would always hope that Sango would notice him and take him back. No such luck though. All he had gotten was her saying, 'it's time for me to take our children'. The cycle continued like that every week when it's her turn to have their children for the week. He rarely ever gets the chance to have Sango's company unless there was some sort of performance or activity that needed both parents to be there for their children. But even then, Sango ignored him or kept her distance from him. Her complete disregard of him had taken a toll on Miroku, and he would always cry at night missing the warmth of his wife. He missed the completeness of his family. He missed the laughter. He missed the brightness of his life. He missed Sango.

"We became selfish," Kouga immediately answered. He had bags under his eyes as if he didn't sleep for a while.

After that fateful phone call, he found out Ayame was in a coma. It had been a month since. They said her survival rate wasn't good, and he should be prepared for her death. It was at that moment he felt the blood in him drain away, and he screamed and begged for the doctor to save her. He even kneeled on the ground, not caring for his pride. The doctor merely shook his head and told him that was all he could do. The doctor left him to his own devices, and all Kouga could do was have his hands cover his face and cry. He stopped coming to the hospital for a whole week because he couldn't take it. If only he knew, it caused him even more emotional pain.

"It freaking sucks," Inuyasha added.

After his own divorce with Kagome, his life went downhill after a week of bliss with Kikyo. His life spent with Kikyo was peaceful, yes, but he had lost all life in his house. There was no color in the house to brighten up his life. It was just white. All he saw was white nowadays. There were days that he and Kikyo don't speak at all. Kagome was mostly the one who spoke up first while he listened, and Inuyasha only spoke here and there until they argue like they always do. But this time, he would be the one in the relationship who put in the effort to speak first, and he would always get one-worded answers from Kikyo. It frustrated him, but he was afraid to speak his thoughts. With Kagome, he could talk to her about anything even if they did argue. It wouldn't be a big deal because they would make up after. All they need to do is talk about it. He doesn't have that with Kikyo. Lately, he always forgets that Kagome wasn't the one next to him in his bed. Every time he woke up, he would smirk and was about to call out her name. But before he could, he would look to his right to see no one there. He had forgotten Kikyo was living with him. She always woke up before him while Kagome would laze in bed before he teased her to get out of bed. Those mornings were quite lonely actually. The meals were quiet as well. One-worded answers were all there was left.

"Hn," Sesshomaru stated.

After Rin left his life to let him live his own, he had fell back to the loneliness he had once lived before he met her. The days go by like there was nothing else to do but just live. His life was on a schedule once again. It used to be thrown off at times when Rin surprises him, but he won't have that anymore, will he? He lost all warmth in his house and the scent that belonged to Rin was replaced by Kagura's strong perfume. It actually made him ill with his sensitive nose. Rin would usually not use any strong scents, knowing how sick he would get. Kagura doesn't even know about his pet peeve. After a hard day at work, he would lay on his couch to relax, but he always hoped for someone to put a blanket over him like Rin would always do. It was foolish of him to ever think Rin would pop out of nowhere and do it. He trailed all around his home, and he didn't know why. It was as if he was searching for something... or someone. His life, now, was all about work. Why would he stay at home when there was no one there anyways? Kagura and him rarely ever go out anyways. Sometimes, at night, he waits for a certain voice singing to help him sleep. It never came. He found out that he may never will.

The four men continued to drink in their sorrows. Women came at them, seducing them. They, on the other hand, never gave a glance and ignored their advances. They wanted to wallow in their mistakes and think back of better times.

It was then they heard familiar voices talking. The three men's breaths hitched at the sound of their voices. They never knew how much they missed it until they heard it.

"Kagome! I told you I don't want to go to the club!" A woman whined to another.

"No way, Sango! You have to. You need to let out your stress. You've been overworking yourself. You even almost went to the hospital," Kagome lectured.

"Rin, tell her she can't make me," Sango pleaded. Rin sighed and let out a smile.

"Sorry, Sango. She's forced me to come here too. She's threatened to cut my roses in my garden if I don't listen to her," Rin stated with a deep sigh.

"C'mon girls. It's been a while we have danced in a club," Kagome encouraged.

"Yeah, but there is one person missing in our group," Rin once again spoke. Kagome, Sango, and Rin looked sadly at each other and then at the empty chair.

"What did the doctor say?" Kagome asked, the first one to speak. There were already tears starting to form in her eyes.

Rin sighed and sadly said, "They said if she doesn't wake up in three days, she may never wake up at all. They might even take her off life support if her parents agreed to it, so she wouldn't suffer anymore."

All was quiet among the girls for a moment. It hurt them completely to have the news that Ayame was in a coma. The girls were always in an emotional wreck whenever Ayame was brought up. After all, their friend was dying, and they couldn't do anything about it.

Kouga felt the blood in him drain away at the news. Is this the news he got for not seeing her for a week? The news made him sick enough that he had to run to the bathroom. Before he knew it, he was vomitting and crying at the bathroom stall. Ayame was all his brain repeated.

"Oh yeah, how is Kohaku, Rin?" Kagome asked, changing the sad subject. Kagome and the rest wiped their tears away, not letting their sadness take away their evening. After all, Ayame wouldn't let them if she knew they were wallowing in their sadness for her. She's the kind to enjoy life and wouldn't let any of them stop living even if it is for her.

Rin let out a sparkling smile and said, "I'm happy. He makes me happy. He actually almost proposed to me, but he stopped himself and asked if he could do a retry in a later date. I would have said yes either way."

Sango chuckled and nodded.

"He was a nervous wreck when he practiced it on me. Kept on stuttering and sputtering words. I had to practically slapped his back to make him say it," Sango told them. The girls giggled at imagining the thought about her brother proposing to her.

Sesshomaru's anger flared at the news. Rin, his Rin, would actually say yes if the boy had actually proposed to her. He couldn't help that his fingers clenched into a fist, and the news left an aftertaste in his mouth. The thought of Rin leaving him forever, never being in his life ever again, made his stomach sick. She would be a wife, but he wouldn't be the husband. Sesshomaru never did like the idea of marriage. He would never think about marriage until now. The thought of her wearing a white dress and walking down the aisle made his breath hitch. For the first time in his life, he was daydreaming.

"And what about you, Kagome? How is your _special guy _doing?" Sango asked teasingly, elbowing her side with a smirk.

Kagome smiled sheepishly.

"Well, he's doing great actually. Got to say, no one else could ever compare to him. He's all I think about now," Kagome said. The girls chuckled, and Sango and Rin nodded their heads in agreement.

"When I first met him, I couldn't help but want to scream out how cute he is," Rin said.

"Yeah, he's the epitome of cuteness. He's perfect, Kagome," Sango added in.

Kagome blushed and smiled lovingly.

"He's all that I ever need. No other guy can ever compare," Kagome told him. Sango and Rin nodded.

Inuyasha couldn't help but growl. His anger and jealousy had made him clench the table top with pressure. The thought of her loving someone more than him made him sad and overwhelmed with jealousy. He knew he had no right to be jealous when he had Kikyo like he always wanted, but he just couldn't help it. He couldn't imagine Kagome with another man but him. But what could he do? The damage has been done, and he wasn't going to let Kagome suffer anymore. No, he deserved this emptiness. He had broken years of trust and love. He had broken a marriage that was never broken in the first place for a love that came first. Yeah, he got what he deserved. He finally realized why his relationship with Kikyo never worked. Unlike Kagome and him, they never actually talked.

"What about you, Sango? How's your love life?" Kagome asked. Sango let out a sigh.

"After Miroku, I've gotten wary around other guys. I don't want to make the same mistake again. After the divorce, he made me realize that there is no such thing as devotion in marriage, and it only leads to divorce in the end," Sango stated seriously. She shook her head. "I don't believe in love. Not again. Not when my children are at stake."

Miroku thought he couldn't feel anymore guilty until now. He had made Sango wary of men. He had put her through such a trial, and it was his fault. He made her lose all hope in marriage, in love. He made her lose hope in him. She had lost her trust in him, and he hated it was him that entangled her into this mess. He hated these hands he had. He hated these lustful thoughts that always came into his mind. He hated at how he wasn't wholly devoted to Sango when he knew she was the only one he ever truly loved. He hated himself even more to cause her this much pain. Yeah, he hated how he ruined his family. He is an idiot, a fool. He lost everything over meaningless affairs just to satisfy his lust. All he had ever received now was just misery. It wasn't worth it. None in the least.

"You know what girls? Maybe the club isn't right for us. Let's go have fun somewhere else," Kagome said.

"Finally!" Sango yelled exasperatedly. Rin and Kagome laughed.

The girls got up from their seats and left. None of them ever noticed the three men behind them. It actually hurt the guys, but they finally realized one thing about their whole conversation. The girls were letting them go, and the realization created an even worse feeling for them. This feeling could not be described. It was worse than loneliness and sadness. It was emptiness. A void.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: Sorry, it took me so long to write this. Unfortunately, not only did I lose all my data from all the stories I made, I had things happen so I could not type anything whatsoever. There is no guarantee I will update again any time soon.

Inuyasha and Kagome (Part One)

Kagome looked over at her two-year old son being held by her mother. She watched as her mother cooed softly at the child and Kagome couldn't help but giggle. There was a moment she had thought that she couldn't be able to take care of her child, but she did. She handled it well thanks to her family. Without them, she would have fallen deep into the abyss. This two-year old son of hers is everything to her; he is her "special" guy nobody could ever be compared to.

Looking at her watch, Kagome sighed. She bid her mother and child farewell and kissed her child before walking out of her home. It always made her unhappy to leave her child behind, but she had to for money sakes.

After the long day at work, she had a call from her mother after she brought her favorite flowers for her home. She answered it, and her mother spoke about what Kagome's son did before she gave the phone to her son. Kagome's eyes brightened to hear the little tyke's voice. She held so much love for her young son.

"I love you too, darling," Kagome said with adoration for her son.

Without noticing her surroundings, she accidentally bumped into someone, spilling her coffee onto that person. With a hasty goodbye to her son, she turned off her phone and apologized profusely to the stranger. Her words had gotten cut off the moment she looked at the person. She felt her throat tightening to see Inuyasha right in front of her. All of a sudden, a surge of anger spilled through her expression. She forced out another apology before walking around him and continued on her walk towards her car. The happy moment she once had was immediately replaced with a bad mood at seeing her ex-husband again. Before she was able to fully get away from Inuyasha, Inuyasha reached out and held her wrist. With frustration, Kagome turned around and looked at him with an annoyed look.

"Let me go," she seethed. Inuyasha just stared right at her eyes. Kagome could feel her heart ache, but she knew not to succumb into her feelings in front of the man that broke her heart.

"No," Inuyasha stated.

Kagome shook her head in disbelief, not believing that this man in front of her had the audacity to come into her life again after breaking her heart. She breathed in and out slowly, forcing her anger to dwindle away. When she felt that her anger died down enough, she looked up at him coldly.

"What do you want?" Her voice was low and emotionless.

"I want to say... I just-" Inuyasha let out an aggravated breath of air before his hand went through his hair in frustration for not being able to let out the words he want.

"Look, I'm busy right now. I don't have time for you," Kagome told him, snatching her wrist back from his hold with force. She turned around and walked away. She heard no footsteps following her. And for some reason, Kagome felt disappointed. When she finally entered her car, she finally broke down in tears, breaking her promise to never cry from the man who broke her trust and her heart.

Inuyasha felt a growing ache as he watched Kagome leave him behind. He wanted to follow her, take her into his arms and hold onto her as if his life depended on it. He wanted the warmth that made him feel alive. Instead, he let her go just like he did the first time. And there, he fell down to the floor. His eyes glazed as if tearing up, but he would not let the tears fall. He was not going to break down just yet. He needed to be alone to do that. But for now, he allowed his heart to be crushed under the weight of his mistake.

It had been awhile he felt anything. Ever since he saw Kagome at the club, he could not get her out of his head. In the end, he had decided to break it off with Kikyo. There was nothing there between them after their two week bliss, and it was surprising how supportive Kikyo was with the decision. Inuyasha found out later on that she was cheating on him with Naraku Onigumo because Kikyo knew Inuyasha no longer loved her. Kikyo confessed that she did not want to end their relationship because of how much she used to love Inuyasha and wanted him to break their relationship instead. After their relationship ended, Inuyasha felt the weight on his shoulders lifted, but his heart wasn't.

After his and Kagome's divorce, Inuyasha was tortured by the thoughts of his once happy life he had with Kagome. Without her, he felt alone, even when Kikyo was by his side. Days go by without him berating himself. He started becoming depressed and started overworking himself. There were even times when he looks at his phone longingly, hoping Kagome would call. His hope vanished every single day. He once tried to call her, but she had changed her phone number. Knowing he would never hear her voice again had made him even more depressed. He felt numb.

A week passed after that fateful day on the streets. He was walking to the park with his dog, Hiro. There, his eyes widened in surprise. What he saw in front of him was no doubt shocking. There, he saw Kagome holding a child in her arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: I greatly apologize for the lateness of this chapter. I am really busy and my health hasn't been helping. I will make sure to complete this short series though, so please do not worry. As of updates, I do not know when to update. I'll try my best though.

Chapter One (Part Two): Inuyasha and Kagome

Inuyasha felt sick to his stomach. Kagome had a child, a little boy to be exact. Inuyasha was too far for him to see the child clearly. The little boy had his hair covered by his knitted hat with cat ears. He wondered who the father of that child is, and he wonders if the father was the one Kagome was talking about at the club from a while ago. Was the father "the special guy"? His mind yelled at him for losing the best thing in his life. His heart ached so much that he could not help but scrunch his hand into a fist.

Before he knew it, his dog suddenly started running towards Kagome with Inuyasha being dragged along. Inuyasha yelled at his pet to stop, but the dog won't stop. It was as if he recognized Kagome from so long ago.

Hiro, the dog, was brought together by Kagome and Inuyasha together. They took care of him with so much love. But after the divorce, Hiro started getting depressed and lost some weight. It was not until a few months after Kikyo left that Hiro started eating again as if he knew he needed to be the strong one for Inuyasha's sake. Hiro was actually Inuyasha's saving grace. He sat beside his owner one day when Inuyasha finally broke down. Hiro was there to lick the tears away, and that small little puppy grew up to be a big, strong dog.

Inuyasha ran being dragged by Hiro towards Kagome and her child. Kagome did not notice the large dog and a man running at the two of them, preoccupied by the cuteness of her child in her arms.

"Halt! Stop, Hiro!" Inuyasha finally yelled after the shock.

Kagome stilled and slowly turned her head ahead and saw the largest dog she had ever seen charging towards at them with Inuyasha in tow. Thinking that they would not stop in time, she held her child protectively. Waiting for the impact, she tightened her hold on her child and closed her eyes. After a few seconds, Kagome noticed she did not feel anything. She opened her eyes to see Hiro and Inuyasha staring. Inuyasha looked speechless, not at her, but her child. The hat fell off from the child's head to reveal his hair and ears?

Kagome looked down to her child and then looked at him confused. She wondered why he was shocked to see his child.

Inuyasha noticed the child's hair, snowy white, like his hair and ears. He looked to Kagome and gawked.

"What do you want, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked coldly, shielding her child away from Inuyasha.

"Is he... mine?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Stop pretending you don't know he is your child. Of course, he is," Kagome told him, trying to not to shout for her child's sake.

"He is mine? Why? How? I didn't know," Inuyasha yelled shock. Kagome glared at him intensely.

"How could you not know? I called you on your cellphone and then wrote letters to you with pictures of him," Kagome informed him.

"I... I never got any. I didn't even get your call," Inuyasha explained, still shocked. He did not understand and his mind was a mess at the sudden news.

"Kikyo said she would give you my message when I found out I was pregnant. Even if you didn't get my message, how can you possibly not get my letters?" Kagome coldly questioned him.

Inuyasha felt a stab in his heart. Kikyo also got his mail for him at the time they were together. How could Kikyo do this to him? She knew and never showed him anything. His confusion turned into anger but then it turned into guilt. It was his fault in the first place. If he had not chosen Kikyo and then divorced Kagome in the first place, he would have known he had a son. A son cute enough to rival Hello Kitty!

"Kikyo hid them from me. I didn't know. I haven't known anything!" Inuyasha admitted. His ears drooped and he found himself in that fragile state again.

Kagome looked confused and her mind was in disarray. She shook her head ending all the various thoughts entering her mind and then looked at Inuyasha again. She could see his honesty. Inuyasha had always been an open book when it came to his emotions, and she could see so much pain in his expression. She knew that look all to well since she always sported it after their divorce two years ago. She looked over at her child who was looking at her in confusion, looking at her and then to his father.

"Mama, he look like me," the boy told her while pointing at his ears. Kagome felt so many emotions and right now, she could feel tears starting to form.

"Mama, no cry!" The boy puffed his cheeks but he started to form tears himself. And before anyone knew it, he cried seconds later. Kagome and Inuyasha were startled at this. Kagome trying to comfort him and Inuyasha getting closer and hugging the both of them.

Inuyasha and Kagome could feel their hearts beating against their chests at the closeness they had not felt in two years. It was an overwhelming sensation that made both Kagome and Inuyasha cry with their child.

And that is how this part of their chapter ends.

And a new one begins.

**A/N**: Yes, there's going to be a sequel to this sequel. And yes, it is a triquel. I'll have the third title at the end of Sesshomaru's and Rin's story, the last chapter of this drabbles/short stories/one-shots.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**: Apologies for the late update. Too busy doing other things. It took me some time, and it was actually hard to make this certain chapter. I do apologize beforehand if this chapter seems choppy and not emotional enough. There's a reason why this story is rated T, and it is because of certain things said in this but not visual enough to make it M. I hope you still like it and I will try to update the second part of this chapter when I am truly done with it. Enjoy.

Miroku and Sango (Part One)

Miroku felt miserable. The more miserable he became, the more he drinks. After their divorce, he started drinking alcohol like it was water. He had actually drunk call Sango a few times, telling her in his drunken stupor that he missed her and for her to please forgive him. You could say it did not help their relationship any better. She had to warn Miroku if he continued abusively drinking alcohol he would no longer have visitation rights to their children as it was a bad influence to them. This declaration sobered Miroku up pretty fast, and he immediately went to AA meetings right after as evidence to Sango that he is willing to change.

His life did not let up though. Even though he still had visitation rights to his children, he did not feel truly happy. He had pretended for his children, but it was the nights that got to him. After he made sure all his children were asleep, he had mourned his loss alone in the night. He had shown symptoms of depression even though he tried to hide it. His children were worried, knowing full well there was something wrong with him and how he seemed to hide it with a smile.

One day, he felt so empty that he would daze. Just daze. His eyes would cloud and he seemed to be standing there looking at nothing. He was not dreaming nor was he thinking. It was as if he was not wholly there. It was like his spirit left him, only to leave an empty shell. Thankfully, this moment was not seen by his children. It would make him feel even more guilty to worry his children. He already felt like a burden for living, suffering for the consequences of his actions he had since regretted after the divorce. Darkness seemed to have consumed him as if a black hole was consuming him into nothing. He could not feel; he could not see; he could not hear; and he could not even manage to taste his food. He was too consumed in his own pain that it almost felt like he had been cursed.

Even then, he felt like he did not suffer enough. He blamed himself alot for ruining his family. He felt like every time he would touch something; it would be destroyed. This was the reason why he was hesitant to hug or even touch his children sometimes.

One time, one of his mistresses saw him walking into town with his children. They were enjoying their day, but the woman could not even let him be happy with just his children. She had to destroy what little happiness he had that day.

_"Miroku!" His mistress yelled out. Miroku turned around and was frozen from sight towards his once favored mistress. With his body still as a stone, she took this opportunity to run up to him and held him by one of his arms, her body rubbing against him as she did so._

_His children watched with surprise before some of his children's facial expressions turned into disgust. Almost all of his children knew full well what their father had done to their mother. Sango and Miroku tried to hide it from them. Though young as they were, they knew what was happening. They knew their father did something bad. And in a sense, they did caught him once, intimately holding a woman who was not their mother. Only the oldest ones knew the meaning of cheating when they divorced._

_"I missed you so much! When will you come over again? It's been over a year already and I missed you so much," said the mistress, whining in a seducingly way with her finger gently stroking his chest up and down._

_By then, Miroku was already out of his shocked state before seeing his children's mood had lowered. His oldest children would cover the ears and eyes of the untainted young ones. As their older siblings, it felt right to do so. They did not want them to feel as damaged as them. Seeing his children like this, he felt guilty and then anger started to form into chest towards his former mistress. He looked to his former mistress and pushed her away, not caring if she got hurt from doing so._

_"Do not touch me, Mikako! I told you we were already over," Miroku told her without emotion. He felt disgusted when she touched him and even felt more disgusted when he allowed her to do so. He just felt disgusted not only at her but himself as well. He wondered why he could be so foolish and stupid going after women like them when he had a woman like Sango, whom he truly loves. _

_Mikako was surprised from his cold-heartedness and she, too, became angry._

_"How dare you!" She screeched, "Nobody! I mean nobody ignores me for a whole year and then pushes me!" She then looked at the children and pointed at them while looking at Miroku. "It isn't my fault you ruined your family. It's not my fault you can't keep it in your pants while I made you feel wild in bed."_

_Mikako did not stop yelling, cursing at him and yelling obscenties that young children like Miroku's should not hear. She continued on saying things about how good she was in bed and how he came back to her for more. The oldest children looked pale and sick from the details this mistress spoke of in front of them. The damage of hearing these explicit things was done, and nothing can be undone to forget them as it was buried deeper into the gaping of their hearts of their already broken family. The once beloved father became a stranger to them that day._

_Miroku could feel himself get sick to allow his children hear her rants and disgusting words towards him. Not being able to take it anymore, he ignored the woman and tried to take his children away from the mad woman. He could still her screaming as her echoes repeated in his head and the looks their children made from those words the woman spouted. _

In the end, his children ignored him and the once happy-filled day they had was filled with silence before the children returned to their mother. He felt truly disgusted with himself that day and tried to reconcile with his children at their next visit which he did, but it was no easy task at all. He knew that day would scar them for life, and he knew he would be forgiven some day but that day will never be forgotten.

His world was damaged and he wondered if he could ever make it better again.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**: Again, I feel guilty for not updating for so long. And again, I deeply apologize. I have been having writer's block and my health is deteriorating once again. I haven't updated any stories for a few months now. And to one review, I apologize, but I have said before updates are going to be slow. I know these are short and should have been updated faster, but it is hard to put words and form emotions into the story. Anybody can write words, but it is harder to put emotions behind the words. Again, please do not ask me to update faster. If I am able to update, I will update. Two or three people have requested through message that I should make an Author's Note to tell them I won't be able to update instead of making them wait. I am sorry, but I would not do that. I already have disappointed a few readers already by not updating, and I do not want to give my readers false hope that I updated for them to only read an Author's Note. I do sincerely apologize for the long and awaited update. After this chapter, it should be Kouga and Ayame. Hopefully, I can arrange a time to write the story. Well, onto the story.

Miroku and Sango (Part Two)

Sometimes, he had suicidal thoughts. Thoughts he would usually would not have before the divorce, but he would stop himself from actually doing the deed when he thought about Sango and the children and how much they would look at him disapprovingly. In his suicidal thoughts, he actually held a knife once from the kitchen. One of his daughters saw him inching the knife to his wrist before she screamed out his name in horror. Before he knew it, he found himself shocked to see the sharp object closely touching the skin of his wrist. Without any further thought, he let go of the knife as if it would burn him. He saw the fear in his daughter's eyes, and it was the guilt to see the pain and fear in her eyes that made him change. It was because of that event that he went to look for a therapist.

Sango heard he was searching for help and knew what happened from their daughter. In an instant, she was there beside him. For the first time in two years, she had noticed him after the divorce. Even though it hurt Sango of how he betrayed her, she also could not fathom a world without him even if she ignored him. She became his support since. It was the first step to healing, for the both of them.

Miroku knew he had a long way to go before Sango could ever forgive him for his betrayal. He also knew there may never be a chance for them to be together again even though it hurts just thinking about it. Even so, Miroku would change for not only him but for his children and Sango as well. He loves them too much to cause them anymore pain and suffering. He had to make the first move.

Sango would be there every step of the way, and he is glad for it. Sango had always been able to comfort him and hold him up when he fell too far down. She completes him even though his betrayal had made her deny such a statement to heart. Miroku is a man of many regrets. He would not deny such a thing. One greatest regret is breaking his family apart and losing the trust of his loved ones. He knew he could never make up for it, but he also knew he needed to change.

Miroku would become a new man, a man worthy of his children and Sango. And because of this experience, he and Sango met halfway. Hopefully, he could meet Sango again on the other side. The side of happiness. The side of his children. The side of his Sango.


End file.
